Blak Nites: Final Stage
by BlakNites240
Summary: It's Finnally over.
1. Hi

He downshifted quickly from fourth to third as the corner approached him. He held his breath as the G-forces hit the side of him and the car began to slide sideways. He looked behind him.

The lights of the red Celica ST205 shone behind him. His opponent was not new to this mountain course. He was. The advantage was to the Celica.

He focused on the road as the car straightened out and the Celica began to gain ground on him. Mt. Hokkaido was definitely unlike other touges. The corners were never ending, with hairpin after hairpin. They were half way down the course before they hit one long straight.

He hit fourth gear as they both approached another set of hairpins. He braked suddenly and the Celica passed around him. He then hit the gas and gripped the first corner and set up to drift into the next.

After two more hairpins, they came to a long left hander. They both aggressively went into the corner, with the all wheel drive on the ST205 sending him forward.

He could feel the grip lost in the rear tires. They attacked a sharp right before another hairpin and then he made his move. He cut to the outside and then back in right before the entry to the corner.

As the Celica attempted to block him, he got in close to the inside as the Celica had lost its balance by attempting the blocking maneuver. As the Celica regained traction, he pulled side by side with him as they approached the next curve.

He forced the Celica into the inside wall, causing him to slow down drastically and then took the lead off the next corner. The finish line was in sight. He went full throttle to the win, where his team mates in their Chaser sat.

He pulled up next to them and got out of his car as the owner of the Celica walked over to them. He handed over a sticker from the Hokkaido 4-Runners.

The owner of the Celica looked at him and said, "Good race."

Al nodded and took the sticker, "Good race."

Al sat on his driver's seat and opened his glove box. He placed the sticker on top of the other 7 that sat inside his car. 7 out of 11. Not bad.

Ross looked over at him through the window, "So do we have another race lined up yet?"

Al shook his head, "Not yet, but I challenged that team from Mt. Tsurugi. I'm waiting for them to E-mail me back."

Ross nodded, "Alright, we're gonna head home. Give us a call when you here from Mt. Tsurugi."

Al nodded, "You got it boss."

Both cars started and the Chaser took of quickly back towards its home in Myogi. Al followed suit, slowly getting on the highway and taking a nice long relaxing drive home. He was glad that it was summertime and he didn't have to go to school tomorrow.

He pulled up and parked outside of the closed garage. He walked into the front door and sat on a stool after throwing his keys in the plate on the kitchen counter. He opened up a bottle of water and sipped on it.

He walked over to the living room and sat down before flipping through the channels to see if anything good was on. After deciding that TV sucked after midnight, he went to his room and lay down on his bed.

Moments after lightly falling asleep, a loud noise came from 30 feet away. The sound of grinding and slamming caused him to rise from his bed and storm into the garage.

He looked at the open bed of a 1988 Toyota 4-Runner SR5. He screamed out, "DO YOU HAVE TO WELD ON A ROLL CAGE AT 1:30 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!?!?!!?"

Nik lifted the shield off his face so he could see his little brothers face and said, "Yep."

Al sighed and slammed the door only to hear Nik begin to weld once more. He sighed and collapsed onto his bed and throwing his pillow over his head.

-------------------------------------

Mei rolled over and shut off his alarm clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. He sighed and stood up. He stumbled onto the bathroom and through some water onto his face.

He quickly took a shower and kissed Sara's forehead lightly, as not to wake her up. He snuck out of the apartment and started to walk down the stairs towards the street below.

He quickly crossed the street and took the elevator to the top floor of the parking garage. He then walked over and ran his hand across the wing of his 1994 Charcoal-colored Nissan Skyline GT-R32.

He sat in the driver seat and started up the RB26DETT power plant. After allowing it to warm up, He backed up and slowly headed down 4 floors to the street of Akagi.

He took off towards the Nissan dealership he now worked at. He parked in the back and walked into the main office where he signed in before walking into the garage.

After receiving a list of assignments from his boss, he took the first set of keys off the rack and walked outside to pick-up the first car he was working on today. He stepped into the 1998 Nissan Primeria he was working on. He backed it into the garage and put it up on the lift to do the oil change. He sighed as he watched the black liquid fall down into the catch pan. He hated doing oil changes. He'd done a million since he started this job two months ago.

He liked the money though. Sara and Mei had gotten their new apartment recently and furnished it nicely. Mei had also found a new computer and a new turbo timer which gave his car 550 whp on the dyno. He picked em up cheap too.

As Mei lowered the car, he thought about the last time he had hit up the touge. He ran Akagi a few weeks ago. He was starting to get rusty. He never thought he'd stop racing, but he was growing up.

September 15th. He was going to be a husband on September 15th. He smiled. He loved her and he was sure this is what he wanted. But it still meant less racing.

7 hours later, he signed out of work and headed back home. Sara had to work late so he stopped and got some fried tofu for dinner. When he parked his car, he noticed a black truck parked behind him with a familiar face leaning on it.

He walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Nik smiled, "Came to ask you if you felt like going for a ride."

He smiled and said, "Hell yeah!"

He stepped up into the 4-Runner and they both took off onto the back road to Myogi. Mei grabbed onto the handle above the door as Nik slowed down to 50 km/h. He slammed on the gas and sent the truck onto the dirt sideways.

The fat, knobby tires of the 4-Runner dug into the ground as the truck straightened out and Nik sped up to 90 km/h. He shifted onto fourth gear and turned into a corner sending the whole truck sideways nearly uncontrollably.

He feathered the throttle and kept up his speed while keeping a high angle drift. He brought the rear end back together and then went around another corner. He got his speed up as they approached a jump.

They launched off it about fifteen feet through the air before landing softly. Nik shifted into fourth gear, steered around a tree before turning and climbing up a hill and stopping the truck in the shade.

Mei and Nik stepped out of the truck and admired the view. They could see all of Akagi valley. Mei pulled out his dinner and set it on the hood of the truck and began to eat slowly.

Mei lifted his head up and said, "Any races lately?"

Nik shook his head as he leaned against the front of the truck, "Nah, not really. Al's been around though. I'm really glad he joined Pete and Ross's team."

"How is he doing?"

"Good, he's glad school's over."

"Wouldn't you be?"

Nik nodded with a light smile, "Yeah. So how do you like the truck?"

Mei ran his hand over the hood, "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Nik nodded, "K&N Intake, Flowmaster Exhaust, Pace Setter Header, Full roll cage, this things mint."

"What's your next project?"

He shook his head, "I don't know yet. I was thinking either a Rally car or maybe a new FF touge machine."

Mei nodded, "Sounds fun."

Nik nodded and looked out over the valley. It was nice now. The moon was just starting to peak out. Soon they both got into the truck and headed back to Akagi. He dropped Mei off at the apartment building and headed home.

Nik got home and parked the 4-Runner in the garage. He then slid into the familiar Recarco seat of his shiny, dark blue Nissan Silvia S-15. He started it up and heard the tuned motor come to life.

He backed up slowly and headed up to the top of the mountain. He parked the car and watched as people started filling in the galleries. Most of these kids were only 21. He sighed. He was starting to feel old.

Nakazato had come up again and gotten himself into a race with some local punk with a Supra GA70. Nik watched them race the downhill. Nakazato won somewhat easily.

When he got to the top, he began gloating as he always did. Nik sighed, as this seemed to happen every time the guy won a race. He didn't feel at was very sportsmanlike to gloat about beating someone who was obviously only an average racer.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

The crowd looked over at someone who was sitting on a ocean blue Toyota MR2 SW20. Nik's eyes focused on him. He was American. Nik leaned back and watched as the events unfolded.

Nakazato looked at him with disgust, "Who the hell are you?"

He smiled, stood up, and put his hand out, "Most people call me CJ."

Nakazato disregarded his kind gesture, "What are you talking about money for? We race touge for respect."

"Yeah, but if I don't respect you because you're an arrogant asshole who wont even shake a guys hand, how is beating you gonna change that?"

The crowd grew silent. Nik smirked. Nakazato took a step back before he said, "How much?"

"Lets say…25,000?"

The crowd gasped. This kid seemed pretty confident. Nakazato hesitated before reaching in his wallet and pulling out two 10,000's and a 5,000. The boy did the same thing.

Moments later they both were at the starting line. The countdown was quick and as soon as the hand of the man who did the countdown went down, the SW20 already had the lead.

A group of kids said, "Wow, he took off better in an RWD car then Nakazato's AWD."

He did to. Nik looked ahead as they attacked the uphill corner before the downhill began. The MR2 had about 2 car lengths and the distance was growing. This kid was good.

By the time they got around to the side of the mountain Nik could see, The MR2 was already about 8 or 9 car lengths ahead of the GTR. He was relying heavily on using the balance of the MR set up with obviously a high powered motor. He was using weight shift.

Nik smirked. Finally he might have found someone who could be an effective opponent for him. He watched as the car drove around the last few corners at top speeds.

Nik smiled and stepped into his S-15. The races were over for tonight. He waited until everyone was far enough down the mountain so he wouldn't run into anyone. Then he began.

The uphill corner was easy as usual. He liked drifting uphill when he had grippy tires like the Toyos he was using now. He then attacked the following corner using grip.

Three more corners and he had begun to drive fast enough for his rythym. He started letting the ass end slide little by little until the car was flowing down the mountain like it was a river.

Nik continued with mild wheel rotations and stayed on the throttle. He sighed, '_After you get good at drifting, it kinda loses how much fun it is._' Nik smiled, '_Well, kinda…._'

He slid hard around the first hairpin and then slid wide around the second one. He turned up the radio a little louder as to be able to hear it over the tires. He looked up and turned into…

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

A blue MR2 was directly in front of him coming off the last corner. Nik composed himself quickly and straightened out to avoid getting hit by the SW20. He quickly slammed on the gas and drifted around the corner, scraping his rear bumper all along the side of the mountain. He quickly stopped and breathed.

He looked behind him as the lights of an SW20 pulled behind him. Nik pulled over to the side of the road and the SW20 came up behind him. He turned on his hazard lights and stepped out.

He looked behind him, "CJ, right?"

He nodded, "Ya, what's your name?"

"Nik."

"Nice moves back there."

He looked at his rear bumper, "Not good enough I guess."

CJ got down and looked at it, "It's not that bad. I used to have this Tercel that was beat to shit from fucking around in Barkhamsted Valley."

Nik looked at him, "Connecticut?"

"Ya, you from there?"

"Ya I lived in Winsted."

"No shit?!"

"No shit."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Highland lake was nothing compared to these mountains."

"No shit, you ever race that Highland 240 guy?"

Nik smirked, "Nah, can't say I have."

"That sucks, wasn't his record like 5 and a quarter?"

"Yeah, 5:13 actually."

"Ya, I pulled 5:06."

Nik stopped in his tracks. No one had ever beaten his record around that lake. His 240SX was the most insane car ever to go on that lake. Nik asked, "What car did you smoke the record in?"

"My Legacy."

"Oh, ok…"

"You alright there chief?"

Nik nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

CJ nodded, "Ya dude, we'll, I'm sorry about almost taking you out back there."

Nik shook his head, "It's no problem, I didn't expect you to be coming back up the mountain so soon."

"Yeah, that guy really wasn't all that much of a challenge to me."

"Ya, Takeshi is really an uphill racer."

"Who holds the downhill record on this course?"

Nik smiled, "I do."

CJ was taken by surprise, "Wow, impressive. So, you want to race?"

Nik thought about it for a moment, "Ya sure, sounds like fun."

CJ nodded, "Let's do it then."

Nik stepped into his S-15 and turned around. He followed CJ up the mountain to the top where he turned around. They lined up and Nik beeped his horn three times. They took off towards the uphill corner.

CJ had the lead, but Nik didn't let himself get far behind. The MR2 had fat tires with wheel spacers. At gave it a good stance and with the off-camber set up, he was able to easily control the amount of angle in his drifts.

Three or four corners in, Nik noticed CJ was starting to pull away. He sped up a little faster, only to notice him start to pull away again. Nik was impressed how he hadn't yet reached his limit.

Nik decided to push him a little harder. He got really close on his ass and started to hit corners faster then before. He still was able to pull away. CJ sat in the middle of the road and didn't really use genuine racing technique.

Nik kicked his car sideways and tandem drifted into a long left hander. He looked down at his speedometer. 130 km/h. He could still go faster. He laid on the gas harder after leaving the corner.

He entered the next corner at 150 km/h. He had the pedal almost to the floor. He dropped into third gear and spun the rear tires, clearing the corner with inches to spare. CJ still was ahead of him.

They went down the straight away in a straight line. Nik quickly shifted into fifth gear. 190 km/h. He only had another 50 km/h faster he could go before he'd hit the limit. It was only a four banger.

Nik knew that the MR2 had the capability of going up to 260 km/h or so. Nik doubted the ability of any driver to control a car at those speeds, yet CJ just kept going faster. Nik sighed and entered a curve at 140 km/h.

CJ once again started to pull away. Nik was at his absolute limits. He hit the gas harder and began to take corners even faster. Everything was getting a little more blurry. He hit corner after corner and felt the force of the downhill pounding on his body.

Nik saw the end of the mountain in sight. He sighed in relief. At least he kept up. He slowed down and pulled into the lower parking lot behind CJ. He shut off his car and reclined his seat slightly.

He heard a knock on his window and looked up to see CJ's face. Nik smiled, "Not bad."

"You kept up, not bad. You wanna beat me, your gonna need something better then a SR20 though."

"You think?"

"Yeah man, you had this thing maxed out. You also gotta re-think your suspension set up. I noticed you didn't have a hell of a lot of grip."

"Yeah, well excuse me for not having four big fat tires like you."

"Try it sometime. This was fun; we'll have to do it again sometime."

He watched him walk away and get back into his SW20. He lit the tires up and did a 180 before taking off back up the mountain. Nik was impressed how he wanted to go for another run.

Nik took off towards home slowly. He was low on gas. Maybe this kid knew what he was talking about. He pressed the gas a little harder. Maybe it was time for a new set up…


	2. Shots Fired

Alex sighed as he set down 10,000 yen on the table. He shook his head and took Miki's hand as they walked out of the door of the restaurant and over to his Mark II. They both got in and Al started the motor.

He sighed, "Why do you always like to go to the most expensive restaurants?"

She smiled, "Because the food's better."

Al sighed and decided to go for a little ride since they were already in Akina. He headed up towards Mt. Akina, expecting a quiet Sunday evening. Anything but is what followed.

Unknown to both of them, the Akina Speed Stars were doing battle with a mysterious set of drivers from America. Ever since drifting took off in the states, all the American's kept heading to Japan to attack the touge. Some weren't half bad.

Al made it to the top about fifteen minutes before the race started, receiving waves from a few members of the crowd. He smiled. He liked being famous. He couldn't tell if people were noticing the 4-Door Destroyers sticker or the Blak Nites one.

He walked over to the starting line were Itsuki was waiting to race the newcomer. Al shook Itsuki's hand and said, "You really think you're gonna beat an Altezza in an 85?"

Itsuki nodded with confidence, "I recently did a motor swap, with a little help from when of Takumi's connections in the racing world. Now I'm running a turbocharged, rebuilt 4AGE."

Al nodded, "Good for you." He looked over at the Altezza. A larger man sat in it, sitting back as far as the car could go. The man had to weigh almost 300 pounds. Alex laughed lightly under his breath. He looked hilarious in such a small car.

Alex could hear a turbo as he revved up the motor. That meant that this was the SXE100 chassis. It had a 3S-GE motor stock that must have been turbocharged afterwards.

Al watched as Itsuki stepped into his 85 and started up his motor. It sounded strong, but it was still just a 4AGE. Al stepped back with Miki and watched Iketani do the countdown.

Both cars took off, with the Altezza taking an immediate lead. The 85 took his place behind him as both cars headed down the mountain. Al watched Iketani walk over towards Kenji with an unpleasant look on his face.

Al looked at Iketani, "Why aren't one of you running the downhill against these guys?"

Iketani spoke up, "I already lost the uphill battle."

Kenji smirked, "Against a girl…"

Miki stared him down, "What's that have anything to do with it?"

Kenji grew silent. Al asked, "What was she driving?"

"A Trueno."

Al smiled. He missed his Trueno. He asked Iketani, "AE86?"

He shook his head, "AE111."

Alex nodded. He overheard the radio, "The Speed Stars have lost. The Altezza won by 9 seconds."

He watched as Iketani almost started crying. He smiled and looked over as an older female walked over to Iketani. She was about 5' 4'' and a brunette. Nice ass too.

She said, "Good race. Can I have your sticker now?"

He nodded and handed it over to her. She smiled, "Thank you."

Al asked, "Hey, do you have time for another race?"

She looked over at him, "Who are you?"

"Hogashinu Alex, of the Myogi Blak Nites and the Myogi 4-Door Destroyers."

She nodded, "Myogi was going to be one of our next stops. It'd be nice to see what you've guys got."

He nodded, "So we'll keep it friendly then?"

She nodded and walked away. Alex and Miki both got into the Mark II and got onto the starting line. When the Altezza came up to the top of the mountain, he argued with the Eclipse driver for a moment before getting in and pulling over to the starting line.

He rolled down his window and said to Alex, "My names Will."

He smiled, "Mines Al."

The girl walked inbetween the Mark II and the Altezza and did the countdown. Al's Mark II pulled ahead at the start. Al's 1JZ-GTE was much more powerful then the 3S-GTE.

Al attacked the first corner lightly. He didn't want to drive too hard because of Miki. The Altezza caught up and began to pressure him into the corners. The race was on.

Al started to hit tighter lines to keep the car at top speeds. He was cruising down the mountain at 125 km/h. The car behind him was keeping up nicely. He pressed the gas pedal down a little harder.

He crept up to 145 km/h. The Altezza gave a little ground to Al, preparing for his drift. Alex let the ass end loose and kicked sideways around the corner. The Altezza followed suit.

The Altezza driver, Will, had very good throttle control. He was able to keep the car very well balanced, even at high speeds, although his braking had a little less to be desired.

Al began to gain a little ground, but Will narrowed in on him and made a move. Around a long left hander, he pulled to the outside of the corner and powered along side Al's Mark II.

After the long turn came a sharp right. He boxed Alex out and Alex was forced to brake and fall behind the Altezza. Alex smirked. This guy knew what he was doing.

With Will in the lead, Al was forced to get as close to possible with him. Miki's eyes stared widely at the brake lights of the black Altezza. Al began a drift and put himself side by side with the Altezza.

The Altezza did a good job staying all around the road, forcing Al to stay behind him. Al was starting to get pissed they entered the five-hairpins. One after another, there was no opening to pass on the inside and they were driving too fast to hit anything but a near perfect line.

They crossed the finish line, Altezza first. Al sighed and pulled to the side of the road next to the Altezza. He got out and walked over to him. They shook hands and walked over to the soda machine. The loser bought 4 sodas.

As soon as the girl in the Sprinter showed up, they all sat down at a table as the mountain became less and less populated. They sat and talked quietly, mostly they talked and Al answered.

Will asked, "So who's the fastest downhill racer in Myogi?"

Al replied, "My older brother, Nik."

The girl, whose name everyone now figured out was Erika, said, "Is he available for a race?"

Al shrugged, "I don't know, perhaps. He hasn't raced in a while, since he took on the EVO III from Tochigi."

Will was taken aback, "The Emperors Evo III?"

Al nodded and Will smiled, "Now I have to race him!"

---------------------------------------------------

Nik yawned and looked up at the clock. It was 12:30. He sighed and undid another bolt on the head of his newly acquired RB26DETT motor. He had picked it up from Kevin today.

It was a motor out of an R33. It produced a stock horsepower of 280 hp and Kevin had given Nik a Nismo Exhaust and air Intake. Nik had also purchased a new computer and turbo timer.

Right now, Nik was taking the top half of the motor apart, doing a valve job with performance internals. This motor wouldn't be ready for another week. Then it would be another week before Nik could properly readjust the suspension. He was already using R34 spec coilovers.

He knew Mei would be pissed. He was always the one with the more powerful car before. Now Nik would be able to beat him in a drag race. He was gonna be pissed.

He looked behind him and heard the sound of a finely tuned motor come roaring up behind him. He looked back and saw the MR2 of his new friend CJ pulled up to the driveway.

He looked behind him and then pointed at the block, "Not bad, huh?"

"Skyline powered S-15? Very nice."

Nik nodded, "I thought you'd think so."

CJ nodded while smiling, "Ya, now you have an I-6 like me."

Nik nodded. He recently found out that CJ had a custom mounted 1JZ-GTE in his MR2. That explained a lot. Nik's only wonder was if CJ was holding back during there race…

"So you wanna go for a rip?"

Nik nodded, "Sure."

Nik walked over to his SR20 powered Silvia and slid into the drivers seat. After tightening his 4 point belt, he took off up the mountain behind CJ. They'd been doing this for a week now.

Nik found running with CJ improved all the little things that have been slipping. The worst thing for a racer was not racing. Without maintaining that focus, a true driver could never really improve.

Nik hit the top of the mountain and watched CJ's rear tires lock-up and his car jerk forward as he slammed on the brakes. After the weight was forward, CJ's car spun around 90 degrees before the rear tires started spinning again. After completing a 180, he took off down the mountain. Nik did the same.

As they approached the first, uphill corner, CJ slammed on his brakes and Nik pulled to the outside lane. He lifted the E-brake and started to slide around the corner. He slammed on the gas and carried it through the turn, hitting a late apex.

At the next curve, CJ passed Nik on the inside, carrying a four wheel drift into the first hairpin. They drifted side-by-side through the hairpin turns and then Nik passed CJ on the outside of the next long left hander.

Nik found it a lot of fun to be constantly passing each other. It taught him not to get angry when he got passed. It also explained CJ's amazing ability to constantly adjust his line and angle at such high speeds.

They came to the bottom of the mountain and spun into the parking lot. They both got out and walked over to the table with the soda machines next to it. Nik bought them both a coffee.

He sat and asked CJ, "So why Japan?"

"Touge is the shit."

Nik nodded, "Yeah, same reason as me. Not enough corners back home."

CJ nodded and looked right at Nik, "So, you are the Highland 240, aren't you?"

Nik smirked and CJ noticed, "HAHA! I knew it!! You started a fucking movement back home and then you up and leave?!? Why?!?!"

Nik sighed and looked away, "Some bad shit happened back home. I used to be into drugs bad, using and selling. It got me in a lot of trouble that I didn't need to be in. I was mad depressed. Leaving is what I had to do."

CJ raised his eyebrow, "So that's why you left?"

Nik nodded and CJ shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat bro. Anyway, when's your next race? I wanna be there."

Nik shrugged, "I really don't know. I haven't had a race in about two months now. I'm a little rusty."

"Well, then you need to start slow. You can keep up with me, so that's pretty good."

Nik nodded, "We'll see. Someone's bound to come along eventually. .."

Just then a rectangular set of headlights shone into the parking lot. Soon after, Al's Mark II could be easily seen. He pulled up next to the S-15 and the MR2. Following him was a AE111 and an Altezza.

Al stepped out of the Mark II and walked over to Nik. Nik looked as Will and the Eclipse driver stepped out of their respective vehicles. Al looked at Nik, "These guys want to race."

Nik looked up and put his hand out to the large gentleman with a smile, "I'd love to, my name's Nik."

Will shook his hand firmly, "Will, nice to meet you."

Nik released his hand, "So how do you want to do this?"

"If you'd like, I can race uphill and Erika can race down."

Nik nodded and looked over at Al, "You wanna run with me?"

Al sighed, "I can't, I don't have enough gas."

Nik sighed. All the petrol stations were closed now. He looked up, "I have a full tank, I'll race both of you."

Will nodded, "Alright, I'll see you at the bottom."

Nik looked over at CJ, "I'm gonna do this and head home, I'll give you a call tomorrow."

CJ nodded and slapped Nik's hand "Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow."

CJ took off behind Will. Nik followed him down and Alex sat at the top of the mountain with Erika. Nik reached the bottom 10 minutes later, turned around and lined up with Will.

Nik's sat for a moment until his cell phone rang. He answered, "We good?"

Al replied, "No one headed down, we're good."

Nik hung up his phone and nodded towards Will, who nodded back. He beeped his horn three times and then they both took off. After the first two turns, they had both gotten up to speed. Nik was behind, closing in on Will's bumper.

The uphill would be an easy take for Nik. He could tell that the Altezza in front of him was only pushing out around 300-325 HP. That was not much of a threat with Nik's SR20DET producing almost 425 HP.

Nik held to Will's bumper. He left a lot of extra room on the outsides of the corners, but still didn't leave enough to make a clean pass. Nik waited for him to screw up somewhere but because he remained at a steady speed, he wasn't really pushing the limits of the vehicle to the point where he would.

Nik downshifted into a hard hairpin and carefully applied throttle to avoid wheel spin. He followed will up towards the next turn and backed off a little bit. He decided the best way to over take Will was timing.

Nik sat behind Will and waited three car lengths behind. Then, as they approached the hairpins, Nik took off into the first corner, pushing the grip on the rear tires to their limit coming up behind Will at a high rate of speed.

At the sight of Nik flying up behind the Altezza, Will shook lightly and took back to his own lane. Nik blew past him towards the next curve and turned the S-14 sideways at the apex.

After feathering the throttle to return the rear end to its proper place, he downshifted and sped up the mountain again, now gaining distance. Will soon became a speck in his mirror right before he found the finish line.

He reached to top of the mountain and turned around to face the finish line again. Erika, the other driver pulled up next to him in her AE111. Nik revved up his motor to 4000 rpm and still managed to drown out the sound of the 4AGE motor.

Nik shifted the car into first and looked over at her as she focused on the road. It had been a while since Nik had seen a brown-haired, blue-eyed girl. He smiled and missed the start of the race.

Nik looked up as Al knocked on his hood and stared at him in a daze. Nik shook his head and sped by Al. The Trueno was already at the first corner. Nik downshifted and flew around it quickly.

He pulled up behind her and drafted into the long left hander. She followed a good line for her speed and it was steadily increasing. Nik hovered over her rear bumper. She slammed on the brakes less then a second before he did. He pulled around and cut back in, attempting to pass on the outside. She blocked him and then pulled around the next curve.

Nik then decided to slow down and come at her fast like before with Will. He dropped back until she passed around the first of the three hairpin set and then took off at full throttle.

He drifted into the first curve and came around fast into the next where he saw the AE111 entering the third. Nik hit a late apex and came out on the inside of the last hairpin, hoping to use his high horsepower to pass the AE111 on the straightaway.

As he came around, she pulled out to his lane, blocking him from passing. Nik broke quickly, trying to slow the momentum of the vehicle. He swore and began to chase her again. He looked down at his speedometer.

They raced down the mountain at 110 km/h. The brake lights of the AE111 lit up as she entered a sharp right and then turned back into a sharp left, causing the back end of the FF car to slide out.

Nik watched and backed off as the Trueno swayed back and forth before returning to its straight path. The blinker of the Toyota began flashing as the coupe pulled to the side of the road. The S-15 followed it to the side of the road.

Nik stepped out and walked over to the Trueno. He knocked lightly on the window before she rolled it down. He leaned over so he could see her face and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I almost lost it back there."

Nik shook his head, "No way, you had it the whole time."

She smiled, "Thanks, umm, do you want to finish?"

Nik smiled back, "Only if you want to."

She sighed and shrugged, "I guess we might as well."

"You don't sound too excited."

She gently pushed herself back into her seat, "I don't really want to, but I know Will will be a little bitch if I don't."

Nik smiled, "You couldn't catch up to me after I passed you."

"Huh?"

"After you got goosey and spun out, you couldn't catch up to me, remember?"

"What the…OHH!! Right, right, right, you were just too fast for me." She smirked.

Nik smiled and walked back up towards his S-15. The AE111 sped by him as he slid into his driver's seat. The rear tires of the S-15 spun as the car completed a 180 and took off up the mountain.

At the top, he saw the larger man having a very heated conversation with the girl. Nik pulled along side the Mark II and stepped out. Al was sitting and watching the two squabble.

Nik looked over as the girl began ignoring the man. Will walked over towards Al and Nik. He stopped and said, "It was a good race, I'll see you guys around."

They nodded and watched as the two drove off down the mountain. Al scratched the back of his head and looked at Nik, "Weird folks."

Nik nodded, "Chick had a nice ass though."

---------------------------------------------------

Mei tapped on the floor of his R32. He sat a top of Akagi waiting. He was waiting for the perfect moment to hit him. He stared down the road as far as he could see, waiting…

The rear tires squealed momentarily before the impressive AWD system on the GTR kicked in. Then he was gone. He shifted into second gear and headed into the first long corner.

After coming into third gear, he approached the first hairpin on the course. He broke and turned hard to the left. All four tires began to spin as Mei adjusted his angle and sent himself perfectly through the turn.

He smiled and gripped the next two turns before ripping his emergency brake, causing the rear end of the sports car to come flying around the sharp turn. He threw the gear box into second and released the clutch. As he caught grip, he immediately began to weave through corners, putting his Falken's on the brink of grip.

Mei smiled and looked behind him as a flicker of light caught his attention. He sighed. He really didn't want to deal with people tonight. He hit the gas pedal a little bit harder.

He began to aggressively attack the corners. His GTR gave him a head rush. It made him aggressive and gave him the feeling like he was the king of the road. He bent it to his will.

The lights became brighter. He looked behind him and saw a steady set of lights, 3 car lengths behind him. The car was obviously black. They hit a long straightaway and the car pulled right alongside him.

It was a Toyota Supra RZ. The blow-off valve screamed as the twin-turbo I-6 let off pressure. The windows were tinted but Mei knew the intentions of the Supra driver from the moment he hovered alongside him.

They took off, side by side until the first corner. The Supra backed off and allowed the Skyline to take the first corner. Both cars we're front heavy, so Mei knew if he didn't keep on the throttle the momentum would send the Supra right into his trunk.

They came around the next corner and Mei felt a tap on his rear bumper. His back end began to slide and Mei gently used the brakes to get the front end to slide forward and sent the GTR vertical with the road.

He slowed down to 40 KM/H and managed to get the front end facing forward with the road. The Supra pulled past him and locked the rear tires as it spun around to face the Nissan.

Mei stepped out of is car and looked over at him, "What the fuck man?!"

The driver raised his hand and pointed a metal object at Mei, "Where's Nik?"

"Who are…?"

_BANG!!BANG!!_

Mei hit the ground and climbed back behind his GTR. Another shot was fired in his direction as Mei shivered behind his rear end. Who the fuck was this? Why was he shooting at him? Why was he looking for Nik?"

"You know, you don't have to be a part of this Mike. Tell me where Nik is, I'll drive away and we can pretend this never happened."

"Why the fuck are you looking for him anyway!?"

"He owes a friend of mine a lot of money. I don't really think I need to explain this story to you of all people."

Mei's eyes bulged open. What was he doing here? He looked down at the ground, "We both know he doesn't have the money."

Another round was fired off, "He should have thought about that before he took off."

Mei crawled quietly over to the driver's side of his car and popped the door open. Two more shots were fired into the GT-R's door. He heard the guy scream, "Tell him I'm coming and Carl wants his money."

Mei sat still until he could no longer hear the Supra. He stood up and got into his driver's seat. He dug around by his cup holder and found his cell phone. He dialed Nik's number.

It rang three times, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Mei. Bill McCall just shot at me. Carl's in Japan."

The line went dead.


End file.
